saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Acedia
Koneko Natsumi, better known as Acedia, is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance Koneko wears a dark orange, skin-tight bodysuit under a tactical combat vest and a simple leather jacket. She also wears a set of silver, cat-themed goggles that feature orange lenses; a set of grey combat boots; some brown gloves; and a set of armored gauntlets over her forearms in a white color that fades into silver. She carries two briefcases with her at all times; one case holds two rifles while the other holds her Charge Spear in a compacted form. She keeps her white hair shoulder length, brushing her hair behind her ears and keeping short bangs over her forehead. Her cat ears are pure white, and have creamy yellow ear fuzz; her tail is similar in color to her ears, white with a creamy yellow tip. Acedia's casual attire consists of an amber-colored blouse underneath her brown leather jacket, high-top sneakers in white, grey leggings, and her brown gloves. Personality Koneko is a rather lazy girl, usually avoiding schoolwork and such or procrastinating intensely. She also absolutely adores kittens, and can be manipulated into doing work if cats are promised as a reward of some kind. When she is working, Koneko works diligently and thoroughly. When around boys, she's either super shy or completely emotionless; it depends on what kind of boys she's around. She has developed an absurd amount of feline traits, becoming very easily distracted, acting complacent and lazy, avoiding people she likes with a hiss, and several more. Similar to how cats spend most of their time around someone they enjoy the presence of, Koneko finds comfort in being near her squad captain, often sleeping in his bed in-game or asking him for petting and praise. In spite of this lazy exterior, Koneko proves to be a compassionate girl with an indomitable will. It's hard to get Koneko to break under pressure, and torturing her would only result in rebellion. As mentioned earlier, she is a hard worker who takes her job seriously once she's started. If she wants to achieve a goal, Koneko will work for it and obtain it with maximum effort. Her love of cats also lead her to develop a habit of making cat noises, such as randomly saying "nya" or purring every now and then when around close friends. Background Koneko grew up without any major problems. She did tend to be lazy, so her grades would fluctuate from good to bad; they went down if she was being lazy, but her parents would tell her to fix them as soon as she possibly could. As a means of escaping the pressures of the educational system, Koneko dived into the internet and considered it her second home. Many internet friends were made, and Koneko enjoyed being behind a computer screen. When Evoked Legends Online was released, Koneko begged her parents to buy her a copy and all the necessary equipment to play it. Her parents agreed on the condition that Koneko was to get perfect scores on her next five tests. With this goal in mind, Koneko studied for hours, and fulfilled her side of the bargain. Keeping their promise, Koneko's parents bought ELO and the ApexGear for Koneko. Overjoyed and excited, Koneko immediately dived into the game and chose Bestial in the hopes that she would be a cat bestial. Fortunately, she got what she wanted and was given a cat bestial avatar. She spent quite some time training in firearms and such, and was eventually approached by a few governmental officials. They claimed they were putting together an elite team, and Koneko would be able to learn from her fellow squad members should she join. The thought of learning from an elite team lured Koneko into the Sin Squadron, now operating under her call-sign/epithet "Acedia." Relationships TBA Abilities Weapon-wise, Acedia wields assault rifles and SMGs. Her custom BRSB-17 rifle "Nekomata" features an ACOG sight, a suppressor, and extendable/collapsible stock; it is also optimized for firing 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition infused with high amounts of palladium, as well as anti-angel ammo and pointed wood bullets. Bakeneko, Acedia's custom FN SCAR-L fires 5.56x45mm NATO ammo infused with high traces of palladium, but is also optimized for anti-demon ammo and silver bullets; customization include a red-dot sight, a standard underbarrel grenade launcher attachment, and modifications that allow for the acceptance of the custom rounds. Her sidearm SMGs are a pair of ST Kinetics CPW with RIS foregrips and EOTech Holographic sights; these SMGs are loaded with explosive hollow point rounds, though they accept normal 9mm ammo. Due to her role as Vanguard, Acedia wields a spear variant known as a charge spear. While the spear type is fairly common, Acedia's spear is unique in the regard that the outer spear splits open and remains at a 45-degree angle while the inner spear deploys a spear-blade twice the length of the outer spear, forming a strange trident-like spear blade when the inner spear is released. Once the outer spear is charged and ready to split, black energy will swirl around the blade to signify it's ready. Of course, the inner spear has a limited charge time before it needs to be deactivated. Being a Cat Bestial, Acedia has additional feline abilities, such as natural night vision, naturally-enhanced speed, enhanced jumping height, and more. However, being a cat, Acedia is prone to the weaknesses of a cat. High-pitched noises can easily disable Acedia temporarily if played for a long enough time, and she's very easily distracted and may need reprimanding from her teammates; she can even go into heat like a cat, but we won't be exploring the symptoms of such here. Her cat tail is also sensitive, so be careful around that. If pet, Acedia will respond by either purring, growling, or biting and growling; it depends on who pets her. For some odd reason, Acedia will also make occasional cat noises, and often says "nya" when casually conversing with friends and allies. Trivia * Acedia is Latin for "sloth" or "carelessness." Take your pick. * Her two rifles are named after cat-like Yokai from Japanese mythology. * Her name is indeed a reference to Koneko from High School DxD. * She's a total catgirl, there's no avoiding this. Nekos for the win. * Ironically, Acedia has the biggest bust of the Sin Squadron with her G-cup. Category:Player Category:PyroHunter16 Category:ELO Player Category:Female Category:Beastial (ELO) Category:Character